Chinese Rouge
The obvious A mix of Rouge and Ugandan Knuckles most information came from my friends (the rouges live in china.) Relationship with Australian Shadow Australian Shadow. Is Chinese Rouge boy-friend (wow) Chinese Knuckles unlike Australian sonic and Australian Shadow Chinese knuckles and Chinese rouge want each other dead until one day they became friends but still somewhat hate each other Appearance The Chinese Rouges have an interesting design. Their body structures seem to resemble similarities to that of a Ugandan Knuckles. But her head seems to entirely be the same shape and form of the real Rouge, from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Large pointed ears, white fur, tan skin, blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, long eye lashes, two bat wings on her back, pink and white boots, and the iconic heart shaped design on the front of her outfit. They are about the same size as a Chinese Knuckles. they can sometimes be seen wearing a coolie hat. History The Chinese Rouges have started appearing shortly after the Chinese Knuckles. They started spreading to other countries when the Chinese Knuckles decided to travel all around the world to sell their egg rolls. Occupations The Chinese Rouges normally don't have main jobs, however there have been some instances where they have a job as a traveling merchant, in which they pull around a merch wagon with them to sell their wears. But they normally get their "Payment" from treasure hunting. Relationship with the Chinese Knuckles The relations with the Chinese Knuckles and Chinese Rouges is pretty complex. At first, the two groups hated each other to the point where they both wished death upon each other. This intense hatred for each other started because the Chinese Rouges would constantly try to steal the Chinese Knuckles egg rolls. The Chinese Knuckles will do anything to protect their egg rolls. Even if it means, getting physical. the two groups would often get into samurai sword fights over this. This rivalry lasted for years until eventually both groups agreed to a peace treaty, now days these two see each other as friends. but every so often the Chinese Rouges will still attempt to steal an egg roll or two from them. How they met Australian Shadow One day, a Chinese Rouge traveled to Australia. that's where she met Australian Shadow. They seemed to get along pretty well with one another and eventually they became partners. Even though Australian Shadow doesn't like to admit it, they are practically a couple. The Australian Sonics are fully supportive of their relationship. Relations with Ugandan Shadow Chinese Rouge doesn't have any feelings towards the Ugandan Shadows. She finds them kinda annoying, but she has lots of respect for them and their dedication to protecting Da Queen. Additional info The Chinese Rouges refer to each other as "妹妹" or "Sistahs" similar to how the Ugandan Knuckles refer to each other as "Bruddas". The Chinese Rouges are most commonly known for asking "你知道嗎 方式?" Which when translated to English says "Do you know the way?" (Google translate says it means "Do you know how" but 你知道嗎 translates to "Do you know" and 方式 translates to "The Way") She is very skilled in Ninjutsu. Ugandan Knuckles Chinese rouge is fine with most Ugandan Knuckles how ever there are some Incidents like when Chinese rouge attacked the knuckles by mistake How they met Scottish tails Chinese Rouge was looking for emeralds a Forest until She fell in to portal that took them to Scotland walking around until the Scottish Tails Commander said hi Relationships with scottish tails Scottish tails and Chinese Rouge never liked each other they were simply teammates because Chinese rouge always teased the Scottish tails Team dank unlike Team Dark team dank is a team to destroy Project silver. team Country (vrchat) Chirnese Rouge, Australian sonic, Scottish tails, Ugandan Knuckles, australian Shadow, Asian Ray, American Silver, vacation 3 of Ugandan Chungus (VRChat) make team countryCategory:Ugandan population Category:Team Country Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters Category:Species Category:China Category:Team Country (VRChat) Category:Female knuckles